stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Diplomatic Relations
Star Trek: Diplomatic Relations is an audio drama series created by Front Line Productions, currently produced by Hidden Frontier Productions. It follows the Federation Diplomatic Corps. The Federation's most recently added member world, Tahn-Los has many secrets waiting to be revealed, and It falls to Ambassador at Large Jessica Kingsley and her staff to unravel them. Places Angel One A class M world located in the Alpha Quadrant. Angel One's government and society was female dominated, as the males were smaller and weaker than the females. Ursula Kellen is a citizen of Angel One, the product of a union between a female citizen and the terran survivor of a crashed freighter, the Odin. Repositories The repositories were a series of massive underground storage facilities, each dedicated to a different facet of Tahn-Lana culture. The types of storage medium varied widely, from printed media to holographic media. How the repositories came to be was a great mystery, until the recently, when a Presever obelisk was discovered in one of the repositories. Prior to this, the Preservers were known only to interact with humans. Not all the repositories were simply a benign storage facility. One carried chemical, as well as biological warfare agents. That facility was well over 1000 years of age, and the storage vessel had begun to fail. Chemical agents entered into the ground water and plantlife, infecting one tribe of Hie-Linn, decimating the populace. It was only through the efforts of the Federation Diplomatic Corps, as well as Federation One, that the facility was discovered and decommissioned. Tahn-Los A class M world located in the Alpha Quadrant. The planet has a long history of internal conflict, referred to as "The Great Wars of Past Time." Sometime in their recent past the planet was occupied and stripped of resources by the Ferengi. Recently the world has achieved member status in the Federation. Characters Al-Zaid, Saud A male human Starfleet Officer. Commander Saud Al Zaid was the Defense Attache assigned to the Federation Embassy on Tahn-Los. A former security officer, Al-Zaid led several combat teams during the Federation's brief clash with the Klingons, as well as the war with the Dominion. Avran, Osen A Bajoran male assigned as the economic and commerce attache to the Federation Embassy on Tahn-Los Azhan, Kieran A male El-Aurian Starfleet Officer. Lieutenant Kieran Azhan is on temporary duty to Tahn-Los at the request of Ambassador Kingsley. Brennan, Lyta The Agricultural Attache assigned to the Federation Embassy on Tahn-Los Eslan, Rin-see First Representative of the High Curia. Recently elected leader of the Tahn-Lana. Gregson, Phillip, M.D. A male human assigned as the Health Attache to the Federation Embassy on Tahn-Los. Doctor Gregson was an amateur xeno-archaeologist, and studied the repositoriesi n his off time. Kingsley Jessica A female human. Ambassador at large to the United Federation of Planets.A career diplomat with over 30 years of service, Ambassador Kingsley was well though of inside, as well as outside diplomatic circles. She was even on close friendly terms with a Klingon General, Korg. At the request of newly added member world Tahn'Los, Kingsley was appointed as Chief of Mission for the Federation Embassy on the planet. Jessica attended Starfleet Academy, but it was an uncomfortable fit for her, and she dropped out. While there, she formed a life long friendship with another Cadet, Dalonis Torre. After leaving the Academy, Jessica joined the Diplomatic Corps, working her way through the ranks up to the position of Ambassador at large. She is divorced, and a mother of two. Her older daughter, Megan, is an Astrophysicist stationed at Starbase 350. Her youngest child, Seth, still lives at home. Kellen, Ursula (Played by Sharon Savene) A female Angellian/Human assigned as the Science Attache to the Federation Embassy on Tahn-Los. She was one of the children born from the union between the survivors of a crashed Terran freighter, the Odin, and the female citizens of planet Angel One. Ursula clashed with Lieutenant Kieran Azhan shortly after his arrival on planet. She had come to assist him with the investigation of the Preserver artifacts when he causticly dismissed her. Kingsley, Megan A female human Starfleet Offiicer. Ensign Megan Kingsley was the daughter of Ambassador Jessica Kingsley and assigned to Starbase 350. A Science specialist, her current research involved studying Astrophysics. Kingsley Seth Adam A male human, and adolescent son to Ambassador Jessica Kingsley. Seth was a bit of an adrenaline junkie with a penchant for dangerous misadventures. He had been banned from the holodeck after he went orbital skydiving with the safeties off. Despite this he was attuned to his mother's moods and was able provide some solace in the form of herb tea. LaPritt Archduke Vren-Kha A Tahn-Lana male asssigned to the Federation Embassy as the Liason Officer. First Cousin to the Princess Regent herself, the Archduke did not make a favorable first impression, barging into Ambassador Kingsley's office without permission, claiming he was not bound by any rules, answering only to the Princess Regent. He also expressed contempt towards the Ambassador, claiming he found the appointment of a female "insulting". Mai-Li of the Royal Blood The Princess Regent, and symbolic leader of Tahn-Los Norien, Yiela A female Bolian assignned as the Political Attache to the Federation Embassy on Tahn-Los Sovik (Played by Karl Puder) A male Vulcan assigned as Deputy Chief of Mission on Tahn Los. It was anticipated that Sovik would assume the post of Ambassador upon membership. Sovik did not make a favorable impression among the passionate Tahn-Lana, being a cold logical Vulcan, and was passed over for the post in favor of Ambassador Kingsley. Timaht, Kri-Ho Second Representative of the High Curia. Timaht did not support membership with the Federation Torre Dalonis A human male Starfleet Officer. Captain Dalonis Torre was a Starfleet Judge Advocate General Corps Officer assigned to Starbase 590 in sector 438. He and Jessica Kingsley attended Starfleet Academy prior to her dropping out. They formed a lifelong friendship, to the point Ambassador Kingsley has made repeated requests for him to join her staff. He agreed to join her staff temporarily as she opened the embassy on Tahn-Los Orginizations Hie-Linn The Hie-Linn are tribes of Tan-Lana nomads, travelling one of the continents. The Hie-Linn believe in living with harmony with the environment avoiding altering and/or contaminating the places they visit. Despite their rustic, low-tech lifestyle, they do have an elected representative to the high curia, who also happens to be the First Representative Rin-see Eslan. High Curia The primary governing body on the planet Tahn-Los. The representatives on the High Curia are elected, but are numerical addressed. (First representative, Third representative) Shriti Levah Translated to "Army of Male Supremacy" The Shriti Levah are deicated to reorganizing the Tahn-Lana government into a male-dominated society. They are determined to attain this goal through acts of terrorism. Episodes :1. Rapprochment (14th April 2008) :2. Agrément (8th January 2009) :3. Accession External links * Star Trek: Diplomatic Relations website Diplomatic Relations